Run, Run As Fast As You Can
by Bri-C123
Summary: She has called herself many names, but her true name is Kamiya Kaoru, and she is running.


_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own the characters, or anything related to Rurouni Kenshin.

_"Run, Run As Fast As You Can"_

* * *

Kaoru woke up to her empty apartment again. She sighed. It has been almost a year but she could not get used to it. Feeling lost, she stumbled through her morning routines. Almost a year and she still couldn't think about looking for a new boyfriend without getting a guilty feeling in her stomach. She mentally berated herself. _You made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with him_, she thought. _He has no right to make you feel guilty now._ She nodded to her reflection. He would not take over her life. She tied her hair into its usual high ponytail and prepared for work.

She worked at the restaurant Akabeko. She never told Tae who she really was, where she really worked before, or where she really lived before. Instead, she made up a new life. Her new name was Tsukino Kirei. She used to live in a small town but moved to Tokyo to explore. She needed money to pay for her temporary apartment. She had no real experience in the business area.

"Kirei! Its almost time for the lunch rush! Hurry up in here!" Tae quickly knocked on the door to the locker room before rushing off. Kaoru sighed and quickly changed to head out. She clocked in and immediately began serving customers. Tsubame quickly flitted from one table to the next. Kaoru put a hand on the girl's shoulders and smile reassuringly. "Relax Tsubame-chan. I'll be helping out today. Don't work yourself too hard."

"Y-yes Kirei-san." The girl scrambled off to the kitchens again, despite what she had said. Kaoru shook her head and laughed. More people came in and she quickly seated them and handed them menus. The lunch rush came and went. Kaoru sent poor Tsubame to the back to take a break. Tsubame had been flitting around since morning and she knew the girl was tired. Kirei enjoyed doing her job. She liked to make friendly chat with the customers and like to see children's happy faces as they ate the food. It was what she enjoyed best. Kaoru hated it. She hated hiding, it made her feel cowardly. But she no longer existed. Her name was Kirei now, not Kaoru.

Just as Tsubame came out, another customer walked in. She heard Tsubame lead the guest to a small table at the corner. Kaoru walked to the customer, a smile plastered on her face. "What can I get you today, sir?"

He looked up. His eyes narrowed a bit. Her smile disappeared. "Kamiya Kaoru."

She quickly forced a confused smile. "I beg your pardon?"

"You are Kamiya Kaoru."

"Gomen nasai. I don't know who you are talking about. My name is Kirei, and I will be serving you today." She flipped open her notepad. "So can I get you anything to drink for starters, sir?"

"…" He stood. "You look just like her…" He mumbled to himself and left the restaurant.

"Kirei-san?" Tsubame stepped towards the girl. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry Tsubame-chan. He just mistook me for someone else. Come on, let's finish up and I'll walk you home." The two girls finished serving their customers and let the next round of waitresses take the shifts. They clocked out and changed in the locker room. They left the restaurant, quickly calling out a goodbye to Tae in the back. Kaoru walked Tsubame home, noting the already setting sun. "Bye Tsubame-chan. Get some rest. You work too hard sometimes."

"I'm fine Kirei-san. You don't have to worry so much."

"Just make sure you get enough rest and food. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Kirei-san. Thank you for walking me home again." They waved and Kaoru made her way back home.

She had sensed him ever since he started following her at the Akabeko. She was only a block from home when she turned down and alley and waited for him. "Can I help you?" she asked the man. "You didn't want to be served at the Akabeko. I have done nothing wrong. What do you want from me?"

"I have been assigned to return you to your home."

"I don't know who you think you are but I am not someone to mess with."

He lunged towards her but she was ready for it. She stepped to the side and hit the pressure point she knew would knock him out. While he was down, she fled to her apartment. She began packing her stuff. _He_ had found her again. Damn it, she should have staged her own death or something. But she knew she could never hurt him like that. All she had to do was move. The rest of the day was spent packing. She would ask for her paycheck tomorrow and leave. She needed the cash first, before she could travel. She didn't know where she would go, but she would have to walk a part of the way. Taking buses or trains in crowded areas only made her vulnerable. She would have to walk until she found a suitable place to stay in for a month or so. She passed out on her bed, preparing herself for the long journey ahead.

The next day, she was in earlier than Tsubame. Sensing no one familiar or threatening, she walked in to talk to Tae. "Um, Tae-san?"

The lady turned around. "Kirei-san! You are early today. We didn't even open yet." She smiled. "You can steal a bun now if you like. Just don't tell anyone." Tae laughed.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Kaoru got on her knees and bowed. "Gomen nasai Tae-san. I'm afraid I have to quit after today."

Shocked and hurt by the sudden statement, Tae got on her knees next to the girl. "Why? What's wrong Kirei-san? Is there something going on? I can help you."

"Gomen nasai Tae-san." She apologized again. "But after you give me the paycheck today, you will not see me again."

"Kirei-san! We can talk about this. You are one of my best workers."

"Tae-san…" she swallowed. This was always the hard part. "There is simply nothing to say. I need to leave. It is my time."

"Baka! Don't say that like you are going to die!"

"But…"

"We will talk after your shift!" Kaoru opened her mouth to protest. "No ifs, ands, or buts." Tae stomped off. Kaoru was left on the floor. She had to smile, Tae was a great person. She got off the floor and changed before clocking in. She would make the most of today.

At the end of the day, Kaoru stopped Tsubame. "I'm sorry Tsubame-chan. It seems I can't walk you home anymore."

"Is everything okay Kirei-san? You look sad." She reached up and patted her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me all the time Kirei-san. Its okay if you can't walk me home anymore."

Kaoru smiled. Getting down on her knees, she hugged the girl and patted her head. "I will miss you Tsubame-chan. You take care of yourself okay?"

Tsubame's eyes widened. "Won't I be seeing you again?"

"I…" unable to break the girl's heart, she smiled. "One day in the future I will come back and I expect to see you working hard under Tae-san, as you do today." She got up. "Goodbye for now Tsubame-chan."

Now it was time to talk to Tae. Tae was always a strong woman. Kaoru always admired her for that. "Kirei-san, we need to talk."

"Tae-san. I'm short on time. I'm sorry but I need to go soon."

"You were my best worker Kirei-san. You were always so good to Tsubame too. I wish you would at least tell me why you are leaving."

"I can't stay here anymore Tae-san. I…" She swallowed. "I am hiding. I run and I hide. That is what I do. Now is the time to run again."

"If you are in a dangerous situation, Kirei-san-"

"I can take care of myself. But it isn't nearly all that dangerous."

"I can help you in anyway I can Kirei-san. You don't have to run."

"I'm sorry Tae-san, but I must do what I must do. It has been an honor to work at the Akabeko. I will never forget it. And maybe in the future, I will come back again to visit."

Tae handed Kaoru the money. "You stay safe and be sure you come back. I will make sure you come and work here again. I wasn't lying when I said you were my best worker."

Kaoru smiled. "Arigatou Tae-san. You are the best person I've come to know. This is goodbye." She bowed at her one time boss and left. The money was stashed away in her pocket. She had a duffel bag of clothes and a backpack of everyday essentials. She stepped into the dining area, hoping to walk out the front door.

It seems fate was against her today. At the door, she found the very person who she wanted to run from. His red hair was still shockingly bright. She had no doubt his eyes would be amber, but he did not see her yet. She knew he sensed her Ki and would find her if she did not move at that second. She turned to the back and ran in. Tae was confused. She saw Kaoru frantically searching for an exit and knew something was wrong. "This way Kirei-san. I have a back door for you." She quickly led the girl to the back door at the corner. It was hidden mostly by the tall shelves. "Be safe Kirei-san."

"Arigatou Tae-san. I will come back and repay you for your kindness." She turned and quickly began to run. She ran towards where she knew a bridge would be, leading her to the forest.

He walked into the Akabeko. Her ki was drawing him in, as it usually did. He looked around, looking for her. He froze as he felt her ki suddenly closer. He knew she was in the room. Her ki flared to life at her shock. Then he could sense her retreating. He turned in time and caught the sight of her hair as she ran to the back. He took a step forward, towards her, but a girl stepped in his way before he could go in. "You aren't allowed in there sir." She said. She started shaking when his eyes met hers. "G-gomen but you cannot go in…"

"Can I help you sir?" A woman came out from the back and stood in his way. "Go back to the tables Tsubame." The girl rushed to do her job. "you are not allowed in here sir, so please go back to your seat or step out of this restaurant."

"You are helping her."

"Pardon?"

"You are helping her leave. You stand in the way while she leaves me behind again." He smiled. "But she has the ability to inspire loyalty. That is one thing I love about her." He turned and walked out of the restaurant. Tae stared at his back. Why was Kirei running from a man like that? He was a man in love. How could Kirei not want that kind of love that offers protection and undying adoration?

Kenshin could feel her ki leaving. He followed it. She told him she hated him, but he knew it was a lie. There could be no way for her to hate him after everything they've done together. They had been in blissful days. She could not suddenly change her mind about loving him in that innocent way of hers.

She disappeared into the forest after crossing the bridge. There, he began to run. He knew his speed always surprised her. He knew he was much faster than she. He found her not long after. She was still running. In her hand was a duffel bag. On her shoulders was a backpack. He stopped at a tree in front of her path. She skidded to a stop at the sight of him. When he saw her turn to run the other way, he moved. He was in front of her now, blocking her path. He didn't even let her take a step back. His arms were around her in an instant. He held her tightly in an embrace. She was frozen. Feelings she had been pushing aside began to fight back ten fold. The duffel bag fell, her hand unable to hold onto it anymore. She clenched her fists, fighting the need to hold him. Her whole body froze.

"Kaoru…" He mumbled into her hair. "My Kaoru…"

"Ken….shin…"

"You can't. You can't leave me behind." He clutched her tighter. Her hands were shaking as she reached up. His hair was still as soft as she remembered. She fingered the strands. "I missed you Kaoru…" He began kissing her. His lips touched her hair, her forehead, her cheeks. He rested her forehead against hers.

Her eyes met his, full of tears. One hand traced the scar on his left cheek. The other wrapped around him. "Kenshin…" She closed her eyes, unable to meet his amber ones. "Gomen nasai Kenshin." She felt him stiffen as she hit the pressure point and then went limp against her. She gently placed him on the ground. Brushing his bangs away, she kissed his forehead. "I missed you too." Then she grabbed her duffel bag and left.

Kenshin woke up not long after. He cursed. She had done it again. Those eyes always trapped him and made him forget. He quickly got up and threw his ki out, looking for hers, but it was already long gone. He cursed again and quickly headed for the Akabeko. Aoshi had to be there already. Kenshin met Misao at the bridge. She stood there waiting for him. "We're looking for her right now." She told him. That was all he needed to hear. The Oniwabanshu had been a great help to him. They were always able to track her, she just always happened to disappear whenever he sent someone else to grab her. This time has been the only time he confronted her since she left him.

Soon, he was sitting at the Akabeko. The owner had served him personally, asking him questions about a "Kirei-san". He shook his head. She had changed her name, which made things slightly harder. She had not touched the money in her bank account, making it impossible to trace her through that. She was smart. He told the owner, whose name was Tae, that she was running from someone but he didn't know why or who. He was trying to bring her back safely.

He asked about this "Kirei-san." The owner wasn't so quick to give information away. She sat in silence for a while before talking. Even Misao was listening without saying a word, which was rare. "Kirei-san came up to me one day. She was all skin and bones back then. I could tell she had not eaten in at least 24 hours. I took her in. She insisted on paying for that damn meal. I offered her a job and she gladly accepted. She didn't talk much at first. But then she met Tsubame-chan. She began to get more comfortable around here. She walked Tsubame-chan home everyday she worked. She didn't talk about her past much, mostly asking questions about our lives. When I did ask her, she always said her life was boring. She lived in a small town then came to Tokyo to explore. She took the job because she needed money to pay for her apartment. But that was all she told me." Tae sighed. "Poor girl loved her job though. I could always see she was happy to serve our customers, especially if there was a child."

Kenshin's eyes flashed. They had talked about having children once. But she always threatened him, saying if he got her pregnant before they married then she would kill him and raise the kid herself. He knew she was joking, but that memory made his hands clench. There was so much they had wanted to do together. Then she just upped and left him behind.

Aoshi noticed Kenshin's reaction but ignored it. "What was her full name?"

Tae was silent. Misao took this opportunity to talk. "We need to know. If she gets too far, we will never be able to bring her home safely."

"How do I know she will be safe with you?" Tae didn't look them in the eye. "She was obviously running from you. How do I know you aren't the ones who will harm her?" She met Kenshin's eyes, not flinching away from the hard amber there. "I will protect her with what I can. I told you what I know but I will not put her in danger by letting you stalk her. Prove to me she will be safe with you."

"I love her. There is no one I love in this world more than her. Is that not enough proof for you?" She shook her head. "Tae-dono, as much as I would love to prove to you this, there is no way for me to do so. I can only promise that no harm will come to her as long as I have her in my arms." He kneeled on the floor and bowed. "Please, let us find her, and help us bring her back to where she belongs."

Tae could not object. By kneeling and bowing, he was throwing his pride away. He was doing it just for a name. Kirei was lucky to have a man like him. Even if she did not know the entire situation, she knew this man was the right one for Kirei. "Tsukino Kirei." His eyes flashed up to hers, a genuine smile on his face. "You have what you need to find her. But you will bring her back to visit when you get her. Don't hog her all to yourself, we love her too you know." He sat back in his seat. "I don't know why she is running from you, but I know you love her. You can make her happy." She stood and patted his cheek. "Go do what you must do, this meal is on the house." She turned and left.

"Tae-dono is a brave woman." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but she helped Kaoru to the very end. She is a woman who can be trusted." Misao smiled and bounced up. "Let's go see if we can find Kaoru now. I'll go notify the Oniwabanshu. See you later Aoshi-sama~" She kissed his cheek and left. Kenshin smirked, seeing a hint of embarrassment on the stoic man's face.

"Let us go, Battousai. If you don't wipe that smirk off your face you will no longer have my help."

"No, but I will have Misao's." Kenshin stood up anyway. He left some money on the table and followed Aoshi. They stepped down an alley.

"Report" Aoshi murmured.

"She was seen heading towards Kyoto. We lost track of her for a little bit but we think that is where she is headed."

"It's possible." Kenshin whispered. "It's a big city with lots of people. It won't be too hard to hide."

"But she also knows that is where the Oniwabanshu is. She would know better than to head right to where we are."

"But she knows we would think that way and that is why she would go. If we doubted she would go to Kyoto, then we would stop at every other place on the way there. That will give her time to recover and then run again. So let's head there first."

Aoshi nodded. "Thank you Hannya. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Okashira." His presence was soon gone.

"Shall we head to Kyoto then?"

"I'll grab Misao and we'll get the train tickets."

Kaoru arrived at a small village. She walked around the village, looking for supplies. There, she found a caravan of actors. She had not seen one of these for quite some time. She watched them perform for the young kids and could not help but laugh and clap along with them. A woman spotted Kaoru and offered her a place to sit. Kaoru smiled but declined. She watched the rest of the performance and then the kids ran off. "You are amazing performers" she told them.

"Ahh, arigatou. But we are only novices. We just started out a few months ago." A man in make up answered. She made small talk with all of them before realizing it was getting dark. She needed to get the rest of her supplies and find an inn to stay at. "You are a traveler" the man said.

"Mou. Is it that obvious." She laughed. "Yes, I am. I don't really know where I'm going but I'm sure I'll get somewhere."

"Why don't you travel with us?" someone suggested. "We could use an extra pair of hands."

"Oh no. I could not impose on you like that. I'm fine traveling by myself."

"Please we insist." A woman said. It was the woman who offered her a seat before. "You seem comfortable around children too. That is a great asset for performers like us. We could use a woman like you."

Kaoru thought for a moment. It would be a great disguise for her. She would have to wear make up to hide her face, which would make it harder for Kenshin to find her. "Well, if you don't mind my company, I would be honored to work with you." She bowed.

She was introduced to everyone in the caravan. There was a total of seven people. "What is your name?" Benjiro, the talkative one, asked.

"I am Kohaku."

A few weeks later, Kaoru found herself in Kyoto. She knew the Oniwabanshu was near, but since she was with a caravan of actors, she knew they wouldn't find her too soon. They were most likely looking for a Kaoru or Kirei. She was Kohaku to them. She carefully applied make up to her face, prepared to perform for young children and adults alike. Katsumi helped her prepare for this while they were traveling and they performed together. They did quick re-enactments of legends.

Tonight was the legend of the Black Rocks at Ishiyama-dera. Kohaku dressed as the beautiful geisha O Taga Hana. Katsumi twisted the words into lyrics to sing the legend. Benjiro dressed as Denbei. They performed many times that night, the house full of many people, more adults than children.

It was right before the last show of the night that she felt his ki. She froze in the middle of her preparation. She had forgotten all about hiding her ki after the third show. How foolish. She fought to control her ki again. She could feel his ki touching hers, caressing. Her entire form stiffened before she brought the wall up, like she was slamming a door in his face. She hoped he felt hurt. It was much easier to do this while sitting down, rather than up and running. It took too much energy. She took a deep breath to concentrate and make sure her ki won't draw his attention. When she was certain it was under control, she continued fixing her make up.

"Ready Kohaku?" Katsumi popped her head back into the small caravan. "Last show of the day."

"I'm ready. Is my dear Denbei ready?" She laughed. "This has been fun Katsumi-san."

Katsumi smiled. "Come, O Taga Hana. After this you may rest." Kaoru giggled and stepped onto the stage. She immediately noticed the flash of red hair but ignored it. She checked her ki again. With all the make up, he should not be able to tell it was her without checking her ki. She started the show, hoping he would get bored and leave before. She soon forgot about him, concentrating on her show instead. She had always wanted to be a part of something like this. To become someone else for just a day. She enjoyed it while it lasted.

At the end of the re-enactment, Katsumi, Benjiro, and Kaoru stood to bow to the audience. They stood again, smiling brightly at the applause. Kaoru's eyes met amber ones. She quickly jerked her head away, acting as if she had not seen it. As if she did not recognize it. She strained to keep her smile bright as she checked her ki again. She finally left the stage and settled in the small space that had become her home for a few weeks. She was reluctant to remove the make up, scared that she might be seen. He had watched her tonight. He had seen her. Did he recognize her? Did he know?

Of course he knew. He had always known. She could not escape his eyes. She knew he would come for her. She quickly changed into the clothes she had worn while she was traveling and grabbed her duffel bag and backpack. Pausing for a moment, she left the money she had earned on the table. It should not be hers to keep.

She stepped out towards the front of the caravan but froze when she saw Katsumi talking to Kenshin. Of course he would come for her now. She should have thought of that before. Heading back inside, she quickly wrote a note for her friends. She left it next to the money and quietly stepped out into the darkness. She went around the back and saw Benjiro sitting outside. She tried to walk past him, but was caught.

"Kohaku? Where are you going?"

She bit her lip. "Gomen nasai Benjiro-san. But I need to go. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

He stood up quickly. "What? You can't just up and leave us."

"Gomen Benjiro-san. I really have to go now." She quickly glanced towards the back. He did not come yet. Hopefully her emotions didn't give away her ki too. "Can you tell everyone goodbye for me?"

"Are you in danger? Is something wrong? I can protect you Kohaku. We all can."

She shook her head. "I'm honored that you would help me. But this is something I must do on my own. Gomen but this is goodbye." She turned and ran quickly.

"WAIT! KOHAKU!" She heard him shout but ignored it. They would be fine on their own. She had to keep them safe. She had to keep him safe too. This was the only way.

Kenshin's ears perked at the shout. He tilted his head in question to the woman. She apologized but quickly ran to the man who was yelling. "What are you doing baka? They might kick us out for disturbing the neighborhood."

"Kohaku just left. She didn't say why. She just upped and ran away. She ran so fast I couldn't even grab her."

"This Kohaku…is she the one who played the geisha tonight?"

The two turned to the new comer. "Yes. What concern is it of yours?" the man asked.

"She is someone I know. I need to go talk to her. Which way did she run?"

"I don't trust you" the man's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what do you want with Kohaku?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry to bother you." He turned and abruptly left. He had felt her ki. It was weak and faint but he could still tell it was her. She was trying to keep it locked up but her energy was running low. He set his sights for her.

As he ran, he picked up his cell phone. Aoshi picked up after the first ring. "She was seen heading towards the road back to Tokyo. If your fast enough, you can reach her near the road."

"Thank you Aoshi." He turned off the cell and ran as fast as he could to his woman.

She knew he was coming. She could feel him touching her ki. It took too much energy to hide it. She would need to find a place to hide then control her ki. She stopped at a corner, breathing hard and trying to regain control over her ki. Her entire form began to shake. It has been too long since she ran like this. Her entire body wanted to collapse.

After a while, she gave up and began running again. It took too much precious time to control her ki. She would just have to run. He was close. She could feel it.

Kaoru ran right into someone. They caught her before she could go flying onto the pavement. Looking up she began to apologize. The words died in her throat when she saw who was holding her. "Y-you…" Then she passed out.

He could feel her ki spike suddenly in fear. He froze. Something was wrong. Suddenly she was moving quickly away from him. The speed almost matched his. Cursing, he quickly tried to follow her. She was soon gone. He could not tell where she was. She was just gone. He cursed again and turned around to the Aoiya. Aoshi was already waiting outside. Misao stood next to him, worry etched on her face and ki.

Aoshi was a man of little words. So what words he did say had to mean a lot. This time was no different. It took only one word, one name, and Kenshin knew. It held everything he needed to know. He knew who took his Kaoru, what was happening to his Kaoru, and how he was going to get his Kaoru back.

"Jin-eh"

Waking up was hard. It was like trying to swim through muggy waters. She painfully pealed open her eyes, trying to get them to focus on her surroundings. She knew what was going on and mentally berated herself for being so stupid. She should have been more careful. She was only going to get people killed. She was stupid for just looking out for Kenshin's ki. She was running in familiar territory. She should have been looking out for someone else's ki. The one she was truly running from.

"So I see you have awakened, lovely Kaoru."

"Jin-eh" she spat out. She was bound lightly. Just some ropes at her wrists and ankles. She quickly began to work on unbinding her wrists. She froze at the feeling of a blade at her throat.

"I know you can get out of that soon. But I don't want to spoil my fun yet. Don't want you to go running and taking Battousai with you. That would ruin everything I've planned. You've been running long enough."

His sword fell from her throat, though not swaying from her. The tip trailed down the front of her shirt. The collar tore with little effort. At this she snapped. she brought her legs up, leaning back, successfully cutting the rope there and taking the sword with her. It made itself at home on the floor where she kneeled in front of it. Kaoru glared at Jin-eh, who was watching with amusement. She cut her hands free, feeling the sharp blade give a tiny cut. She cursed and grabbed the sword, pointing it at him. He still watched with an amused expression on his face. "I have nothing to do with Battousai and I certainly have nothing to do with you. Let me out of here."

"But why, when I can have the time of life soon?"

"Let me go Jin-eh. For all I know, he could be coming now. If I go now, then he will not know I left and you can still have fun. I don't care what happens to him. Just let me go."

"Ahh, fleeing for your life? Not caring about the man you love? Such lies. It must be so hard to say. But that is why you are Battousai's woman, ne? To be so strong in times like this." He stepped forward. "I know you plan on warning him away anyway. As soon as the Oniwabanshu catches sight of you, you can lead him somewhere else. I am no fool my dear. Now give me my sword. I need it to fight your man." With a battle cry, she lunged forward. The blade was so close. It cut his clothes, she saw it. But then he disappeared. His chuckle behind her made her turn, swinging the sword, hoping to catch him, but was stopped short. "A hitokiri knows more than one way to kill. If his weapon is taken, he must be prepared." His dagger sunk deeper into her stomach. "Hasn't the Battousai taught you anything?" She didn't answer, knowing if she did, she would scream from the pain. He pushed in a bit more before slowly, almost leisurely, pulling the blade out. Kaoru fell to the floor, clutching her bleeding stomach, dropping the sword. "Now if you would excuse me…" the handle of his sword met her back and she fell unconscious.

Kenshin swore. He had gotten a note early in the morning, telling him where to meet the hitokiri. The man had always been sneaky. A blood stained dagger came with it. Kenshin had no doubt the blood was Kaoru's.

"Damn" he said again as he paced. "Damn it all to hell."

"I would appreciate it if you would not use such language, Battousai." Aoshi stepped into the room.

"Its not nice to say such things Himura." Misao chimed in.

Kenshin stayed silent. "We will be following you to where Kamiya-san is. We can grab her while you fight Jin-eh. Then you may leave when we give you the signal."

"No."

"This is a precaution."

"Jin-eh is not stupid. He knows I am working with you to find Kaoru. He'll bring Kaoru to the battle so I will fight him fair and square. I have no doubt about it." His voice was bitter. "The man is insane."

"So what do you suggest we do, Himura?"

"Nothing. You will only get in the way."

Misao huffed, clearly offended. "What-"

"We understand. We will be there to clean up your mess then. Have your fun. Feel free to come back and stay here for the night. We will have a doctor ready." Aoshi answered, cutting Misao off.

"Thank you Aoshi. I shall be taking my leave now."

As soon as Kenshin was gone, Misao turned on Aoshi. "Why did you just let him do what he want? We can take care of ourselves."

"This is not our fight Misao."

"But Kaoru-san is my friend too!"

"Jin-eh will kill her before we can even touch her if he so much as senses us. Then he can kill us too. Do you want to take that risk?"

Misao was silent for once. "Gomen, Aoshi-sama." He patted her head. He didn't have to say anything. She knew what he meant. She always knew it was hard for him to say anything. All she needed was those little gestures that assured her he was there for her.

Kaoru's nose wrinkled before she sneezed. The smell of grass assaulted her. She opened her eyes and found herself outside. She was sitting upright against a tree, her hands still tied. Jin-eh was now sitting besides her, cleaning his blade. "I see you are awake."

"You will release me this instant you monster."

"Now, now. That is no way to speak to a man with a sword. Soon, she had a blade pressed lightly against her neck. It was so sharp that blood began beading, despite the fact that he did not press it against her skin. She glared. "Such fire. Perhaps I should keep you after Battousai dies. Yes, you would be fun too. Fun to break." He took the blade away and licked her blood from it. She glared in anger and disgust. He merely laughed and cleaned his blade again.

It wasn't long after, when he stood up and faced the trees. "On the dot, as usual Battousai." Kaoru squinted into the darkness. She could feel his ki. He was close and he was _angry. _That anger seemed to wake her up and she began toying with the knots that held her hands together. She almost got it, when she heard the twig snap.

She glanced up, and stared. He looked only at Jin-eh. His eyes were dark, clouded with emotion. But his expression remained passive. "Jin-eh" he said.

"Your woman is right here Battousai." He gestured towards Kaoru. "She is alive. Now you will fight me and let her witness your death."

Kenshin seemed to look at her for the first time in a long time. His eyes softened when they met hers. But he tore his gaze away to check her for wounds. He let out a menacing growl deep in his chest when he say the line of trying blood on her neck. Then he saw the blood stained kimono. It was darkest in the middle. His eyes narrowed and he faced Jin-eh again. His katana was unsheathed. "Then let us begin your punishment Jin-eh."

Her daze was broken when the clash of steel was heard. She cursed and undid the knots keeping her hands together. She rubbed her wrists and reached for the rope at her feet. She finally got it untied and heard a hiss. She looked up and paled. Kenshin was hurt. His arm bleeding. This is what she had been trying to avoid. This is what she had been running from. She knew this was coming. She had tried to stop, but she only delayed it.

She took a step towards him, her instinct to help him. "No." She froze. "You must go." Her eyes glazed over. He was telling her to go. To leave him behind. Hadn't she said that she didn't care? Hadn't she said that she hated him?

But she loved him. She loved him too much to back up anything that she said. "No." She had to stay strong. If only for him. For him, she would do anything, give anything. Even her life.

"Such sweet love. It almost warms my heart." Jin-eh laughed. It was a horrid sound, full of evil amusement. "Let this be the end of Battousai."

"No!" She found a kunai she had hidden inside her kimono. It was strapped to her leg. She had learned how to throw one from Misao, back when she was still happy. Back when she wasn't worried about keeping her boyfriend alive. But she threw it now, the only weapon she had. She threw it with accuracy. She knew it would hit him, but she also knew it would not kill him. Only stall him for some time. "Kenshin. _Go_." She muttered. She could only buy him so much time. He was already hurt and she was ready to run the other way.

Jin-eh looked at the kunai and back at her. "You want to join the fun too? Don't worry, I'll give you all my attention after I'm done with your man."

Kenshin was just staring. "_Go_ dammit." She knew he heard her. But he did not move at all. Jin-eh's attention was back at Kenshin. "_Don't_ turn your back on me!" She found another kunai and threw that one too. "You will fight with me first."

"Ah, so the lady wants attention. Aren't women so demanding, Battousai? Have you known she was like this?" He stepped towards Kaoru. "But of course you did She is, after all, your woman." His eyes never left Kenshin but he kept stepping towards Kaoru. She in turn began to slowly back up. "I'm not here for a chase, Lovely Kaoru. But if you insist, I will kill the Battousai first before coming for you." At that she froze. She won't be able to run from him. Kenshin was hurt and won't be able to escape without Jin-eh being distracted. She cursed. She really couldn't do anything to help Kenshin escape. He wasn't even listening to her anyway. She closed her eyes.

"Jin-eh?" He raised an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off Kenshin. "You will die here." Kaoru was quick to take out two kunai, one in each hand, and rush forward. He blocked the attack easily, and sent her flying back towards the tree where she first woken. She stayed on her feet and skidded to a stop. Soon she was upon him again, holding her weapons tightly in her hands and fighting to get past the shield that was his sword.

He only blocked, never attacked. She was frustrated. Not a single scratch was given since it had started. He wasn't even slowed by the kunai that were still in his shoulder. She knew he was better. She had known from the very beginning. But the need to keep him alive, the need to help Kenshin, kept her moving. She never stopped.

Kenshin watched as she moved. She was a beautiful creature, full of courage, strength, and heart. She entrapped him as she danced. The kunai in her hands were deadly weapons and somehow that only seemed to bring up desire in him. A beautiful and deadly creature.

He was brought of his haze when she finally stopped to breath. She got a small cut on her right arm and lost one kunai. She stood, ready to attack again.

But it was too late. She froze. He could tell what it was. Anger filled his entire being. Jin-eh would pay for it. Kenshin stood, ready to attack. But he too froze, though not from the spell that had captured Kaoru. No, he froze because Jin-eh moved. Not towards the Battousai, as he would have expected. He moved towards the girl, blade pointing at her. "I suppose it would be ladies first tonight, Battousai. It was fun, but not nearly as much as I would have liked." Suddenly he was behind her. His blade was held threateningly in front of her. The tip was once again over her neck. No blood spilled this time, yet. His other hand began to roam. Battousai growled, his hand going to his katana. "Ah ah ah. You so much as make a move and she will be lost to both of us." The sharp blade tilted dangerously close to her skin. Sharp amber eyes glared at the moving hand but did nothing. It moved, from her side up to her breasts. She whimpered from the violation. Jin-eh only chuckled and moved his hand up to her face. She was tempted to bite his finger, but made no move to do so. The hand finally withdrew, only to lightly tap her behind. She growled.

She was being violated, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was supposed to be strong, but she was vulnerable. She should have been able to stop this, but she couldn't. Her hands began to tremble. She had to go. She had to stop this. She had to do something. With her standing there, Kenshin would not leave. And if he did not leave, then he will die. She had to break free. She had to be strong…

She thought of Kenshin. He had to survive. He had suffered from the loss of too many people he loved. She would not add to that burden. Her ki rose and she screamed in anger. Jin-eh would not be the one to make her a fool or a burden to the people she loved. The spell broke and she ducked from the blade. Her legs swung out to knock the crazy man down. She grabbed the blade near the hilt, ignoring the pain and blood. A kunai was held at his throat.

Still, he smiled. He knew, dammit. But she could not take a chance and pressed the sharp kunai closer to his throat. There was blood beading there. "How dare you touch me you sick bastard" she said. "Go rot in hell."

"But it won't be any time soon, will it? You can't kill me Lovely Kaoru. Or, rather, you won't. I know." His smile widened at her growl. "You can always take my life. I'd rather enjoy being killed by a woman beautiful as you. So do it, Lovely Kaoru. I await my death."

"Kenshin" she called. "Leave this instant. This is between Jin-eh and I. You have no need to be here."

"But Kaoru-"

"Go." She said. The one word was fierce, strong, and demanding. "Now" she emphasized when he did not move. She pressed the kunai closer to Jin-eh, taking out her anger on him. If he didn't go soon-

"Too late" Jin-eh smiled. His other hand grabbed her and threw her off of him. She had hesitated. She knew she shouldn't have, after all, he hadn't hesitated to kill off her family, but she still could not kill anyone. It was against everything she had grown up with. The most she could do was injure him badly.

She landed on her feet but quickly moved to strike back. He was leisurely standing and brushing himself off, but never letting go of his sword. He blocked her kunai and didn't flinch when she sent him a kick to the chin. When both her feet were back on the floor, she moved again. It became a dance again. With nothing but her attacking and him blocking.

Kenshin watched, in awe, as she moved. He had been sitting there the whole time. He came to protect her, not be protected by her. He saw how she was fighting with everything she had. All for him. He slowly stood, ignoring the pain from his arm. He couldn't make a move without risking hurting Kaoru, but he could be ready for it.

Jin-eh seemed to finally get bored. He sighed and began to push Kaoru back. She had to back off and leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "I'm getting bored Kitten. There are things we should not do with company that I want to do soon. So be a good girl and wait for me there."

She stood, ready to fight again but his eyes met hers. She felt as if she were in the dead of winter. It suddenly became so cold. His eyes stared at hers and her whole form stiffened. Her eyes opened wide in shock and fear. She couldn't move her muscles and couldn't speak, couldn't even breath. "Kaoru!" Kenshin called out.

"She can't answer your calls Battousai. She is under my ultimate spell now." He turned, no longer needing to keep the eye contact. "She is mine now. Not a breath of hers will be wasted until I decide so. But you know how these simple human forms are so fragile. I give her about 5 minutes in her condition before she dies." He circled Kenshin with predatory eyes. "What will you do? She does not have enough ki to effectively remove this spell. I can tell she struggled with just the last one. Once I kill you, she will be mine. Once you kill me, she will be freed. Do nothing and she will be lost to both of us. What do you choose Battousai?"

He growled. "You will die Jin-eh."

Kaoru watched as the two assassins fought. She could tell who was the better of two. Jin-eh was not even slowed with his injuries, but Kenshin's deep cut on his arm was giving him a hard time. Jin-eh was crazy. He lived in pain and suffering, even if the pain was his own. She had to stop him. But as her vision blurred and began to darken, she knew that she had to stop him. She had to kill him. For her family, her friends, and her future. Kenshin was losing more and more blood. She saw him as a blur, unable to keep a focused gaze on the fight any longer. She couldn't tell if the red was from his hair or his life's blood. He was fighting in anger, and desperation. All for her. Could she dare lose him? Could she dare fail and just let him die? He was an assassin who took the lives of others. He was a blood stained man. But no. She could not abandon him. She could not lose the one who made her heart race, her blood burn. He meant the world and more to her.

She had to move. She had to stop this. She had to save him. She could not lost him like all the others. She had to move. Even just a finger. She had to move-

Just a finger. It was just her pinky and she found her way again. She remembered how to breath. How to stand. And how to grab the last of her kunai hidden in her clothes.

At the sound of her sudden breath, they stopped and turned to the woman, struggling to her feet. The tears in her eyes did not seem to even smolder the fire the burned in them. She faced Jin-eh with kunai in her hands again. "I said that this fight is between the two of us. Let the Battousai free." Breathing was hard. It seems that she cannot break free from the spell completely. But she could still move. It was a struggle, but she moved fast. Her kunai met with his blade.

"I see now kitten. I see what you've done. But it is not enough. I told you it was not enough to break free. You've only delayed everything." He pushed her back until she hit the tree. Her muscles strained, trying to keep him back. His sword drew back, but before she could attack, she felt the sting of the dagger in her abdomen again. She gasped.

A roar of rage sounded behind them. Kaoru saw a flash of red and suddenly, Jin-eh's blade was against Kenshin's.

"How dare you!" Kenshin yelled. He fought Jin-eh with rage.

Jin-eh only laughed. "Yes! Fight me! Be angry!"

Everything was suddenly a blur. Kaoru couldn't see what was happening. The immense pain was all that she could think about.

"DIE JIN-EH" Kenshin roared. They ran towards each other and the battle was finished in a flash. Jin-eh laughed before collapsing.

"The Battousai finally beat me. After years, I finally faced the Battousai and was defeated."

Kenshin paid him no mind. "Kaoru?" She said nothing. "Kaoru-koishi. Please, let me help you. Where else are you hurt?"

"K-kenshin…"

"Yes, Koishi?" He took her into his arms. "Stay with me Kaoru. I'll get you some help okay? Talk to me."

"Kenshin." She sighed.

"Yes, Koishi. Keep talking to me. We're almost there." Jin-eh was left in the clearing, most likely already dead. Kenshin didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was the woman in his arms. Even his god-like speed was not fast enough for him. He needed to get her medical attention now. He rushed inside the Aoiya. "Koishi, talk to me. Say my name." She didn't respond. Her eyes were slowly starting to close. "Koishi. Don't go to sleep yet. Keep talking to me." She mumbled something incoherent. "Say it again, Kaoru. I didn't hear you."

He settled her onto the futon Okon led him to. "Leave…me…alone…Kenshin." She muttered. He could almost smile. The doctor came in, but Kenshin didn't pay him much mind.

"I will need to remove her garments." The doctor whispered.

Kenshin's eyes blazed, threatening anything that would expose her. "No" he growled.

"Be…nice" Kaoru whispered. She gave him a weak slap on his arm.

He muttered something under his breath but quickly cut off the clothes that hid her middle. The rest, he left on. The doctor studied the cuts on her stomach and quickly took out the needle and thread. Kaoru was struggling to keep her eyes open. Kenshin held her hand, and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. "Kaoru" he whispered.

"Its okay for her to sleep. She'll be okay, Himura-san." The doctor cut the remaining thread and looked at the smaller cuts on her arms and wrist. They didn't need stitches so he just bandaged them. He turned to Kenshin. "May I see your arm, Himura-san?" As if he suddenly noticed, Kenshin looked at the stain on his shirt. He frowned and shrugged off the shirt that hid his wound. It was not threatening, so the good doctor just bandaged that too. "I'll take my leave now, Himura-san." The man nodded and went back to watching the woman on the futon.

He didn't know how long he sat there. Or when he had nodded off. But the next thing he knew was that he was lying next to Kaoru, holding her close to his warmth. She breathed evenly, relaxed. He smiled and brushed her hair back. He thought back to the last time he had seen her like this and he frowned. She had escaped him so easily last time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer then trapped both her legs under one of his. He smirked. Now she couldn't get away without waking him first. He breathed in her jasmine scent and went back to sleep.

Warm ginger and dried blood. Those were the scents she woke up to later on. She scrunched her nose, not liking the smell of the blood. She blinked open her eyes and found herself looking at a chest. A very defined chest. A very _familiar_ defined chest. She blushed and pushed herself away the body. Arms around her tightened and pulled her closer instead. She frowned and tried to push away again.

"Stop it koishi." Kenshin breathed into her hair. She looked up and met his soft amber eyes. "You need the rest anyway."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"You sound like a spoiled brat."

"A spoiled brat that just got back the love of his life."

She frowned. "I am not the love of your life."

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have chased you across the country."

She was silent. "Let go of me."

"No."

"Kenshin Himura." She said sternly.

"Kamiya Kaoru" he said just as sternly. "I am not going to let you go ever again. If I need to hold you every minute of every hour of every day then I will. You will never escape my sight."

"What if I don't want this?"

"Then tell me now. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't me, that you don't want _us_." He held her closer and looked down at her.

She looked into his eyes, determined to say what she wanted to. She paused. The silence stretched out to a minute….two….three. She looked away. "You bastard" she muttered.

He smiled at the reaction. "I thought so koishi." He nuzzled her head.

"I am not your koishi."

"You aren't?"

"That's right"

"And you're not my girlfriend." He stated.

"yup."

"And not my wife."

"Yup."

"Then you are my fiancée."

"Yup." She paushed. "Wait what?" she shrieked.

He laughed. "you agreed. There is no backing out now koishi."

"You tricked me!"

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Koi, I was simply stating facts and you were simply agreeing that they were true."

"You didn't even ask me properly!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to do it in front of an audience?"

"No!"

"Then consider this my proposal." He placed his lips against her forehead. "Kamiya Kaoru, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were trouble. But through thick and thin, I loved you. When you ran away and broke my heart, I followed you. When I saw you fighting for me, I knew you loved me too. So as a testimony to our crazy dangerous love, will you please honor this unworthy one with your hand in marriage?"

She teared up. "You baka, we just got back from saving each other's lives."

"Which is why I'm asking you now. I don't ever want to lose you without you knowing how much I love you."

"Kenshin no baka" she wailed. "You didn't even know I loved you until I had to fight that damn bastard for you?"

"I had a feeling before that, but seeing you fight for me turned me on and made me realize you love me as much as I do."

"Baka!" she weakly pounded her fists against his chest. "You could never love me as much as I love you."

"then will you marry me and prove it?"

"Yes! Fine! You baka!"

"Good." He leaned down and captured her lips. "Kamiya Kaoru, aishiteru."

"Himura Kenshin, aishiteru."

They laughed and cried together. The tears, a testimony to the pain they both went through while they were apart. The laughter at everything that happened for them to finally get to where they are right now. But they were together. And that was what really mattered.

* * *

_**AN:**_ I seem to love making Jin-eh the crazy murderer and kidnapper. I'm trying to break my habit, but its really hard. This was just something I happened to come up with one day while I was bored. More stories like this will start appearing soon. Meaning more fluff and sappy romance.

Until next time~~


End file.
